


Moody Ross

by ship_of_fancy



Category: poldark
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ship_of_fancy/pseuds/ship_of_fancy
Summary: Demelza figures sex will cure Ross’s funk
Relationships: Demelza Carne/Ross Poldark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Moody Ross

Ross had been moody for days and Demelza had had enough. She didn’t really mind Ross’s moods, but not only was he not talking to her, he was rolling over on his side and going right to sleep when he went to bed. 

Demelza was deeply in love with Ross she loved being Mistress Poldark. She loved washing his shirts and hanging them in the sun. Demelza loved to cook his dinner and loved his satisfied compliments. She loved watching him undress at night, admiring his muscles and his flat stomach. She loved the feel of his scratchy stubble on her neck and his lips on hers. There was nothing about Ross that didn’t please her, except when he paid her no attention in bed. She longed for his mouth on her nipples and his fingers stroking her mossy vale. She liked it when he stroked her buttocks. She was over come thinking about his knee pushing her legs apart so that he could have his way with her. 

That night she went to bed before Ross. It was cold, so she built up the fire. Then she washed herself at her basin and when she had dried off she got into bed naked. Ross wouldn’t expect to find her without a night gown and she hoped he would get the message that she desired his physical attention. She wanted his mouth, his tongue, his fingers, and his cock. She wanted to rub against him and feel him grow hard. 

Finally, Ross came to bed. He washed his face and took of his breeches and crawled into bed. He didn’t even kiss her! But this was no time for hurt feelings. She wanted him, and she was determined. 

First she put her hand under his shirt and caressed his fine round rump. She stroked his cheeks and then slipped her hand between his legs and started stroking his cock. She heard him groan and finally he rolled over and faced her. 

He didn’t say a word. He put his hand on her face and then he kissed her. He pushed her on her back and covered one breast with his mouth. His lips pulled on her nipple and then he ran his tongue over it, and did it again, first one breast and then the other, until she was moaning and wiggling under him in a most becoming way. 

Ross started kissing her down her stomach and when he reached her secret garden he pushed her knees apart and started kissing her womanly bower. Demelza couldn’t help but lift her hips so his mouth and tongue couldmore easily torment her. She loved the way his fingers pushedhermound apart and his fingers found that little place that got hard when his lips sucked it.She pushed against his face. Her fingers were tangled in his curlsand she cried his name as she found her release. 

But it wasn’t enough. She felt for his cock and found it hard and ready. She guided him inside and wrapped her legs around his waist and as he rode her hard, she bucked against him taking him deep inside, squeezing him with her wet lady garden until he cried out with pleasure and collapsed on top of her. 

Not a word was said. Demelza snuggled up in his arms and they both slept a contented dreamless sleep. Ross’s black mood lifted and his nightly attentions returned. By day Demelza was mistress of Nampara, but at nightshe was wonton and bold, both submissive to her husband, yet demanding of her needs. Ross didn’t disappoint. And before he left for France, another little Poldark was soon to join the family. 


End file.
